


Lending a Helping Hand

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All the soft, Babies, Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy and Merlin travel to Wales to meet their second granddaughter. They have every intention to help their son, David, and his wife with the baby and their 3 year old granddaughter, Anne. But the two parents try to protest. Except it doesn't work, because fathers' know best.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Lending a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snafu07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/gifts).



> Gifting this to a very dear friend of mine, Sanfu07, who deserves all of the happiness, love and joy in the world. And who needs the warmest, softest hug, but because I can't provide that - at least not for another 3 1/2 weeks - accept this fic as a hug instead. 
> 
> She had asked for grandparent merwin helping with a new grandbaby, and with an older sibling (if that's what I saw. Which duh. This is me :D )
> 
> I hope you enjoy this beautiful <3.

“Eggsy, we are going to be late.” Merlin had entered the bathroom, Eggsy could see his silhouette through the frosted glass door. “Ye were supposed to shower an hour ago.” He sounds annoyed, to say the least, and a bit anxious.

“Just five more minutes, babe.” Eggsy really needed another seven, but he could speed it along and skip a shave. There was only a wee bit of stubble anyway. “You made sure we have everything?”

Merlin huffed, irritated, but responded. “Aye. I triple checked the bags.”

“You made sure to bring your pill box?”

“Yes mum.” There was a short pause. “Also made sure to bring your old man rub.” The jab was entirely deserved, but that didn’t stop Eggsy from stiffening in the shower.

“Oi! You take that back!”

“Nope.” Merlin emphasized the ‘ope’, and Eggsy heard him retreat the room.

It wasn’t like they were going far, just under a three hour drive, but they were excited and Merlin had been right. They were to leave a half hour ago. Everything would have gone smoothly if they’d stayed on schedule, but no. His husband had decided a quicky, or as quickly as a fifty and seventy-five year old man could be, would be enjoyable before getting going for the day. It had set them back some, but Eggsy found the fading sting a welcome reminder of the fun they had.

Sex wasn’t as often and not nearly as easy as it used to be, but between Viagra and painkillers - mainly for arthritis that Merlin had in his hands and Eggsy’s hip that ached - they were good to go. At least a few times a month and that was stretching it. And whether they had fun or not, they were still behind schedule.

Their son, David, and daughter-in-law, Gwen, were expecting them to arrive at three in the afternoon for a three day weekend in Wales. Gwen had just given birth to their second granddaughter, Emily, a week ago and both Eggsy and Merlin were eager to meet the lass, as well as spend time with Anne. They Face Timed with the lot of them last night, and their three year old granddaughter was very excited to show Grandpa and Papa her new baby sister. David sent a video of her meeting Emily for the first time and since all Anne wanted to do was hold her.

It warmed their hearts that she didn’t appear to feel that ‘new baby’ syndrome that David did when they adopted their daughter, Erin. They knew he would take it a bit harder, what with Eggsy and Merlin adopting David at four and not having decided on another child until he was nine. It took a few years, but David eventually stopped coloring on his two year old sister with permanent marker; Eggsy cried laughing when he’d drawn angry eyebrows on her face, Merlin was less amused.

“Time is of the essence!” Merlin barked.

Eggsy yelped, startled, scurrying along to rinse his hair, brush his teeth, and hop out to towel off with less precision as he normally would. Which meant when he tried to slide an old pair of dark blue, faded jeans into place, they clung to his thighs. He ignored Merlin, who watched him with amusement from the trunk at the end of their bed, and shoved the white vest into place before tossing a dark grey, cable knit jumper into place.

“I don’t think I’ve seen ye get dressed that fast, not since Erin walked in on us having sex.” Merlin smiled gleefully; Eggsy flipped him the bird. “I love ye too.” He made kissy noises.

“Well, what exactly do you expect me to do when you’re breathing down my neck?” Eggsy shot back while threading a comb through his ever greying head of hair. He’d stopped saying it was brown, honestly. It was pointless to claim he had ever possessed a strand, other than the silver that dominated his head, of honey-brown in his hair. “Alright.” He examined himself in the floor length mirror and nodded. “Ready,” he announced.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he stood, going into the bathroom and returning with his palm faced up.

“You forgot something.” Inside contained Eggsy’s glasses.

With a loud sigh, Eggsy snatched them up and glanced at his husband. “Now I’m ready.” Merlin leaned in to press his lips to Eggsy’s, one that Eggsy reluctantly returned, with a soft hum leaving him on an exhale.

“Come.” Merlin took a bag, leaving Eggsy to his own, and alarmed the house before loading their luggage, and gifts for the kids, into the boot of the car. “I’ll let them know we’ll be about an hour late.” Merlin offered from the passenger seat as Eggsy slipped into the driver seat. “Why didn’t ye shave?”

“Are you fucking serious? You were on my bloody arse! I had no time to shave!” Eggsy slid the sedan into reverse and backed out of their drive. He caught Merlin staring as he headed on the road. “What?”

“You look nice,” Merlin stated softly. A gentle, warm thumb trailed the shape of Eggsy’s softening jawline. “I think I can enjoy the silver stubble on my thighs.” Eggsy shivered as Merlin’s caress moved to the nape of his neck. “My silver fox.” He could hear the immense affection behind the words.

Eggsy leaned back as much as he could. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”

They only had to stop once for petrol and bathroom breaks, but ended up making it to their son’s house an hour later than previously scheduled. It didn’t seem to bother David or Gwen as they were greeted at the door with warm embraces, before a small tornado blew past her parents and demanded attention.

“Gwanpa! Papa!” Anne hopped around. Her brown curls bounced against her shoulders, as she tried to climb up Eggsy’s leg. “Uppy!” She begged.

David scooped her up and kissed her face. “How about we let them into the house first?” He suggested, a bright charming smile dimpled his cheeks, causing his crystal blue eyes to twinkle.

“Let’s get you both settled.” Gwen offered in her smooth, Irish lilt, a kind hand extended out to take Merlin’s bag. Her strawberry blonde hair was tossed up in a messy bun, bags under her eyes looking like she hadn’t slept; Eggsy figured that were true.

“I’ll take our hurricane.” Merlin plunked Anne out of David’s arms, settling her on his hip, and passed a delicate kiss against his chestnut brown waves as he wandered into the sitting room. “How’s my lass?” He inquired.

Anne babbled happily while David and Eggsy took their bags into the guest bedroom, Gwen wandered off to collect a wailing newborn. Their home was warm, filled with homey afghans, family photos, decorated in a French Country Decor that was both open and cozy.

Eggsy turned to his son, once they unloaded their clothes, wrapping him in a tight hug; David sagged into him, even though he was a whole head taller than Eggsy. He pulled back with a tender smile, holding him at arms length to study his boy.

“How are you?” The question felt silly. David looked tired, but happy. His thirty year old boy, not so much a boy anymore, gave him a wide, elated grin.

“I’m good, dad. We’re tired, but good.”

He weaved an arm around David’s waist and guided him out of the room. “Da and I have a plan,” he started as they headed into the sitting room, “While we are here, you and Gwen rest. We can handle the wash, help with Anne, and take Emily off your hands at night.”

Gwen looked like she was about to protest, but Merlin raised a hand. “Our visit is more than just coming to hold the new bairn. We want to do as much as we can.” They always felt a little guilty for living far away, but couldn’t make a move at the time. What with Erin in school and their jobs.

“We don’t get to see you that much.” Eggsy shrugged. “So we want to help where we can, when we can.”

“No,” David insisted while taking Emily from Gwen. “You guys are here to visit. So that’s what you’ll be doing.” He snapped his fingers, pointing for Eggsy to sit on the sofa and when he did placed Emily in his arms.

Eggsy smiled down at the squishy face that looked up at him. “Oh, aren’t you precious.” He buried his face into her warm, soft baby neck, inhaling the pure scent. “That brand new baby smell,” he sighed.

“Don’t ye go sniffing all the fragrance away,” Merlin warned in a gentle tone. “Lad,” he addressed his son, “We are here to visit, aye, but we want to give you two a break. It’s a three hour drive for us, and around four hours by plane for Gwen’s parents.” He rubbed soothing circles over Anne’s back. “Our trips line up perfectly, let us help.” Gwen’s mother and father were due from Dublin the day Merlin and Eggsy planned to leave so the kids had plenty of hands with the new babe.

“Da,” David sighed.

“Nope. I am not arguing about this.”

“I agree with da.” Eggsy figured he’d toss his opinion in there, even though he’d made it clear. “Why don’t you both have a shower and nap? I know you said stew in the crockpot, and when you both get up we can feed you.” Eggsy didn’t take his eyes off Emily for a second, even as he raised a brow challenging his son to argue. “David Joseph Unwin.” He used his dad voice, something well practiced over the years, and smiled when David huffed.

“Fine. Fine!” David tossed his hands up and pulled Gwen into him. “There is frozen breast milk for Emily, the bottles are in the cupboard next to the sink, and-”

“Lad!” Merlin sounded a bit offended. “This is not our first time with a babe. Do ye not remember when we stayed a full week for Anne?” Eggsy looked up then. Their daughter-in-law looked as though she’d fall asleep against David, and their son was looking a bit bashful. “Go take your wife. Get some sleep. The kids are well in hand.”

Eggsy stood to nudge his son in the direction of their bedroom. “Go on then.” He kissed Gwen’s forehead. “We have the girls,” he promised, a little softer than his husband had been, and gave them a final shove.

Once the two were safe behind their bedroom door, Eggsy returned with a now sleeping Emily, Anne shortly on her way there, and settled beside Merlin.

“I don’t think it’d be wise to let that one sleep.” He pointed where Anne snuggled comfortably against Merlin’s chest. “I know we offered to keep them while those two sleep until this one is in college, but I rather think two awake all night might be a problem.” Eggsy reached out to run a finger along the bottom of Anne’s exposed foot.

She stirred, her eyes fluttered open to stare accusingly at him; Eggsy chuckled. How someone so small, and adorable, could look so angry was beyond his comprehension.

“Papaaaaa,” Anne whined, sticking a thumb into her mouth.

“Gotta stay awake sweets. Almost dinner time, yeah.” Eggsy gently dislodged her thumb. “You want to help Papa? We can go set the table.” He wanted to give Merlin some time with their new little love. Anne seemed delighted by the request and slid off of her grandfather’s lap to dart into the direction of the kitchen. “For you.” Eggsy stood to shift Emily into Merlin’s waiting arms. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.” He leaned in for a full kiss which Merlin happily reciprocated.

Anne was an enthusiastic participant while Eggsy showed her where to place the forks, spoons and butter knives. There was absolutely no need for a full place setting, but it occupied her time, and allowed Eggsy to instill some of those table manners, Harry taught him all those years ago, into Anne. Her little brain was like a sponge and soaked up all the information Eggsy provided her.

“I get Papa tuck-ins?” She sounded hopeful as she placed cups in their designated spots. “A song?” Anne added with a beaming grin.

Eggsy softened, knowing that a Papa tuck-in and nighttime song were one of her favorites. They tried to come for Holidays, Anne’s birthday, and even able to come for David’s.

“Of course my sweet.” He carded fingers through her soft, silky hair. “Grandpa could give you a bath, if you’d like?” Eggsy knew Merlin wouldn’t mind. They sort of had a routine. Grandpa gave a bath, while Papa did tuck in and sing. If Anne wanted a story before bed, it was Merlin who would do voices for her.

“Yay! Gwanpa baff!” She clapped happily, bouncing in place at the offer.

After the table was set, stew set on warm, and bread sliced, Eggsy swooped down to gather Anne in his arms. They headed out to grab Merlin, who had seemingly dozed with Emily held close to his heart.

“Babe,” he whispered, Anne hanging off of his hip to poke Merlin’s nose. “Time for supper, babe.” Merlin woke with a tired smile. “I’ll get Emily in her swing.” He eased Anne down and collected Emily to settle her into the butterfly themed baby swing, they’d gifted them when Anne was born.

He set it on low, turning the music on for her, and left to join his husband and granddaughter. Eggsy was well pleased when Anne consumed most of her stew, mouth rimmed with the gravy as she dipped her buttered bread into the bowl. His husband offered to clean up while Eggsy tended to a crying baby, who evidently needed a bottle and a change.

“Why don’t ye come help Grandpa, Anne?” Merlin attempted to distract the toddler while Eggsy performed the needed duties.

By the time all the dishes were cleaned, two bowls set aside for David and Gwen, all leftovers in containers and in the fridge, Eggsy burped Emily. Anne skipped alongside Merlin, her hand in his, but pulled him toward the hall.

“Baff?” She asked. That same hopeful little pout on her lips as before, while she stared up at her grandfather. “Papa say you baff!” Anne had now taken to wrapping her little body around Merlin’s leg.

“He did, did he?” Merlin smiled expectantly at his husband. “Does that mean Papa tucks in?”

“It does,” Eggsy agreed before Anne could. “I’ll get her jammies set while you do that?” He placed Emily back into the swing to do just that, while Merlin wandered down the hall; Anne still attached to one of his limbs.

Eggsy shook his head fondly at the pair and retrieved a set of her unicorn sets, complete with a matching vest and bottoms. He made sure to grab a pull-up on his way to the bathroom. He remembered David telling them she did good during the day, but had about four out of seven wet mornings. When he had her bed all set, clothes in hand, and her bunny towel - which they got her for Christmas and it was the cutest fucking thing with a cotton, white tail and floppy, pink ears on a hood - Eggsy waltzed into the bathroom. He stood in the doorway to watch them for a moment.

Merlin crowded over her, a bubble beard covered his face, and a loud roar left him while Anne stage screamed as Merlin attacked her little body with tickles. Her giggles were made of magic, completely care-free and the most innocent sound on the planet; Eggsy could listen to her laugh for centuries.

“Bubble monster!” Anne squealed. “Papa! Save me!” She had caught sight of him, and his own personal viewing was compromised. But he willingly came forward, depositing the items onto the counter and crouched beside the tub. “Get him!”

Eggsy took her pink cup, filling it with bath water, and held it above Merlin’s head; he could see the danger in his husband’s eyes, but grinned cheekily nonetheless.

“Will this save you my princess? Water? Will water destroy the bubble monster?!” He spoke fervently.

“Yes! Get him, Papa!” She shrieked excitedly when Eggsy dumped the water over Merlin’s head. Merlin’s green jumper was only a little wet, but his glasses were another story. “Yay! Monster gone! Now Gwanpa!” Anne cheered.

“Aye, now I’m Grandpa again.” Merlin didn’t sound nearly as happy as he looked, a faux smile in place for their darling girl.

Eggsy bit his lip and took a seat on the lid of the toilet as Merlin finished bathing Anne, which didn’t take as long since all was left was to rinse her hair. He held the towel open for her, hugging her close and gave her a loud, smacking kiss to her cheek.

“Alright little one, let's get you dressed.” Eggsy worried the towel over her hair, drying her body before helping her into the pull-up, bottoms, and vest for the night. “Papa brush your hair or Grandpa?”

Anne looked thoughtful a moment, a little finger tapped her chin. “Gwanpa,” she decided.

Merlin scooped her up, carrying her into her room with Eggsy a few paces behind them. She held perfectly still as Merlin sprayed de-tangler in her hair before running a brush through her wet brown locks, and tossed it into a french braid once done.

“Okay little miss.” Eggsy held the blanket and sheet open for her to crawl under. “What song will it be tonight?” It was normally between ‘You’re My Sunshine’ and ‘Isn’t She Lovely’.

“Lovely, Papa!” She hunkered beneath the covers, Eggsy sitting on the floor beside her toddler bed and started signing.

As always, Merlin stood not far watching them with a loving, tender gaze that he’s bestowed on Eggsy since their kids were little. Eggsy soothed a hand over her forehead, the tune easily putting her to sleep, and watched as dreams were quick to grace her angelic features. Once the song was finished, Eggsy leaned in to press a delicate kiss to her soft cheeks.

“Sweet dreams my beauty, I love you.” Eggsy suppressed a groan as he stood while Merlin came forward to wish her happy dreams, and his own ‘I love you’ before they backed out of the room.

They walked down the hall, an arm weaved through one of Merlin’s, to sit side-by-side on the sofa while Emily slept soundly in the swing.

“We probably should get her into the crib,” Eggsy murmured sleepily, but didn’t make any advancements to move. Merlin hummed, agreeing, beside him, but too didn’t even flinch a muscle.

As the minutes passed, they leaned further into one another, eyes growing heavy as the night moved on. It wasn’t until they had fallen asleep when Emily wailed from her spot, Eggsy's head snapped up immediately while Merlin bobbed slower to consciousness.

“I’ve got her.” Eggsy patted Merlin’s arm reassuringly as he stumbled up to grab their little grandbaby. “Hello my little one. Papa has you, yes I do.” He added a rock as he warmed breast-milk for her, and teased the nipple against her lips until she latched.

It was entirely comforting to watch her feed, even if sleep sounded better at the moment. So he settled into the rocker beside the sofa, and rocked them until she had half a bottle gone, her lids slipped shut and her mouth gone lax. Eggsy watched her sleep for a while, Merlin snored loudly from his spot on the couch, and once he was sure she’d stay asleep; Eggsy placed her back into the swing.

After ensuring she wouldn’t even wake then, Eggsy decided to join Merlin on the sofa. And no matter how sore and achy their backs would be in the morning, Eggsy thought it all worth it. Even when Emily got them up four more times, and they looked just as bad as David and Gwen did the next day.

Despite the lack of sleep the first night, it still didn’t stop them from helping with laundry, taking Emily when Gwen needed a break, and repeating the previous night all over again. They had their kids, raised them, and could gladly devout a few sleepless nights for the people they loved.


End file.
